villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Sephiroth
Please. Sephiroth is cool but not as hard as the article says. I beat sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts 2 on the hardest mode at level 59. Not 80. Kingdom Hearts is stupid (They tarnished Sephiroth's image). Plus, I don't know who wrote that on the article, but this is a professional database, not a videogame walkthrough site. Arbiter 21:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Sephiroth is the easiest Final Fantasy final boss ever! Magma Dragoon 13:16, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Zant was the easiest penultimate boss in Zelda, yet according to the series, he is probably one of the strongest characters that exists in the Zelda storyline. Actually Sephiroth is not the easiest to fight if you count the minor bosses. The character could have been made to be much stronger than he was. What it comes down to generally is the game and difficulty. For example, he might be easier in Kingdom Hearts than he is in Crisis Core. Groxiuos 20:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC) This entire talk up to this point is so useless and stupid it hurts. Sorry, but it's true. Tremorfan94 Complete Monster I don't think Sephiroth qualifies as a 'Complete Monster'. Basicly if you are meant to feel sorry for him or empathize with him the status of Complete Monster does not apply not to mention he is also considered a 'Tragic Villain', which almost completely counter acts 'Complete Monster'. Sephiroth isn't even the evilest character in the story, (cough) Hojo! He left ShinRa because he had standards they did not meet, granted those were nut job standards but standards non the less that made him sneer at an alteranate villain group in the story, Complete Monsters are not supposed to have higher ideals than other villians in the story. As far as bosses go I have to agree with the above comments he is easy, but then again he is meant to be, at least in his final mental form, it was just a bone to throw the player for hanging on to the story all the way through. Jenova or one of the giant monster clones would have felt like a cop out. His clones were not THAT easy, I for one still found Braska's Final Aeon/Yu Yevon easier than the pre-mental "Sephiroths". User:Mesektet :I agree. Besides, while there are several Final Fantasy villains like Kefka Palazzo, Professor Hojo and Zemus that are CMs, why Sephiroth is a CM as well? Personally speaking, although being cruel and merciless, Sephiroth is much less horrible than Hojo.--NGC fan (talk) 14:25, April 11, 2015 (UTC)NGC fan :User:Xamrin :He burns Nifelheim to the ground, kills a party member, torments Cloud mentally, and tries to use the entire planet to become a world destroying entity. Yeah, I'd say he's a complete monster. ::Darth Vader was also guilty of plenty of acts of genocide, murder, intimidation, and has even abused a kid to be his own personal weapon, more than enough to qualify him as such. Yet he's not a complete monster. Besides, as noted above, there's at least one guy far worse than him: Hojo. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 15:15, April 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Xamrin: True but Vader redeemed himself in his final hours and you could see where he felt regret for what he'd done. I don't see that with Sephiroth. He doesn't regret anything and believes he was in the right in his attempt to destroy the planet. While he does have a somewhat tragic story that doesn't justify the evils he's committed. ::But yeah Hojo's a piece of shit. :::Mr. Freeze had a somewhat tragic backstory that doesn't excuse what he did, and there's little indication that he actually holds remorse for his atrocities (especially his characterization in the Arkham series), and he's the most well known example of an anti-villain. Besides, I'm pretty sure TVTropes when listing Complete Monster stated that a CM cannot have a tragic backstory in any way. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah but his backstory really isn't that tragic. It's not like anything bad happened he just got pissed because Shinra injected him with JENOVA cells before his birth and didn't tell him. It's not really tragic in my opinion. Xamrin (talk) 22:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Inaccuracies Some of the information on this page is a bit misleading, especially on the Dissidia section. Regarding "Sephiroth seems to be treated with the most fear by both villains and heroes." This is completely inaccurate. In the Dissidia storyline, both Emperor Mateus and Ultimecia confront Sephiroth in attempts to force him to join their plot, which he at first refuses, once Sephiroth attacks Firion's group by surprise, and steals the Wild Rose from him, Sephiroth fights the Warrior of Light. Sephiroth loses the battle, and decides to fight Cloud in order for Cloud to gain his Crystal, this follows with Emperor Mateus and Ultimecia's plot. And can someone tell me which villain does not think they're right? Every Final Fantasy Villain in Dissidia thinks they are right...And at the end of the game, everyone (with the exception of the Warrior of Light) begins remembering things, Sephiroth isn't that unique...On the subject of the original game Final Fantasy VII, the page says that Safer Sephiroth is a "ultimate god, or god-like form" This is incorrect, Sephiroth does not actually achieve his plan of godhood, but nearly succeeds. Cloud and his party defeat Sephiroth before he could become an actual god. Timelinesplitter (talk) 17:43, August 20, 2012 (UTC)